Gamora little secret
by sur2sur
Summary: ONE of Gamora little secrets


Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/2668991.

Rating: Not Rated Archive Warning: Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings Fandom: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types Stats: Published: 2014-11-25 Words: 931 Gamora little secret

by sur1sur

Summary

Gamora shows she has more than one way to deal with things

Notes

Ganora finds out she has been con and is not happy because she can not use her favorite methods

Gamora was pissed and she needed to talk to someone who could help her  
IF it was diplomacy she would ask Peter. If she needed someone help to crack heads it would be Drax  
She needed a certain smart ass ill temper person for this/ She needed Rocket  
She found rocket working on yet another bomb. Not wanting to discuss this in font of the other.  
She grabbed Rocket by the Scruff of the neck and started for her room  
Rocket Yelled" I was working on a bomb you could have blown us all up  
Gamora replied" I know full well you put the explosive in after you finish building it" Before closing the door and throwing Rocket onto her bed  
Rocket asked "What the farck was that about?'  
Gamora answered "watch your language and I need your help in a private matter and I did not want to discuss it in front of others"  
Rocket seeing something was really bothering Gamora asked "okay spill it and I will tell if I will help you"  
Gamora said "IF you help me I will owe you a big favor and it can be anything you want"  
Rocket rubbed his chin grinned and replied " Alright tell me your problem"  
Gamora said "You probably don't know this but I have been taking half my earnings-"  
"and giving them to charities to help abandoned children." interrupted Rocket  
Gamora jaw dropped in surprised before she asked "how did you"  
Rocket tapped his head and said " I also know what Peter and Drax due with their money"  
Gamora shooked her head and said " I found out one of the organization have been syphoning most of the money off for their own personal use"  
Rocket asked " Why not let Nova corp handle it"  
Gamora said " because they told me I has no proof. And I want your help to get the proof"  
Rocket replied "So you want to give Nova the proof they need to shut them down."  
Gamora said , "Plus help me find legitimate helpers for abandon children."  
Rocket asked '" do you have plans on how we are going to do this."  
Gamora said " they keep all the information on a computer in a basement office and there is no way Peter, Drax or I could get into the building"  
Rocket looked up at her and asked ," And why would I be able to make it in there."  
Gamora looked away and said ,"Because they are really into automated animals."  
Rocket hollered, "You want me to pretend to be an automated animals"  
Gamora was glad Peter and Drax were not in the ship and Groot would not be able to tell them about what she ask Rocket to do or his outburst  
before saying, " I will owe you two favors."  
Rocket calmed down and replied "Four favors and you have no rights to refuse any of them"  
Gamora countered, "Three and I can refuse 2 if I find them to beyond a reasonable request"  
Rocket replied. "OKAY let get this plan on the road."  
Gamora plan went off without a hitch and rocket and gamora was heading back to the ship  
Rocket said, "How do think the Prime Nova director felt after she read your Email."  
Gamora asked, " what do you mean my email?"  
Rocket replied,"Nova got involved because I sent the entire organization books to her. With a note saying if she did not look into you would."  
Gamora said, "You know I could arrested for spying on the record."  
Rocket laughed and said," you got the information from an unknown informant who happens to be a well known crook. Who right now can not take  
matters in his own hand."  
Gamora said, "Thank you, Rocket" before kissing him on top of his head and running towards the ship  
Rocket did not like public expression and chase after her Yelling,"Your going to regret doing that to me"

Two days later Just before Meal time  
Rocket enter the room and made sure Drax, Peter, and Groot were in the room before saying, : gamora I have found 4 charities for you to donate to that are  
very legit and use over 90% of the contribution they receive for the purpose of the organization."  
Gamora grabbed at Rocket who swiftly moved out of her way  
rocket than said'" this is how I think you should donate the half you give to charity 30% to Home for Lost GIrls  
30% also to Home for Lost boys 25 percent to Education for children future and 15% to Family Recover  
Gamora looked totally embarrass and started for her room  
Peter asked,"Gamora could I also donate to those charities."  
Drax added,"I would also be proud to donate to those charities"  
Groot said, "I am groot" Rocket we should also donate  
Rocket yelled," I am not a sentimental idiots as they are,"  
Peter said, "Better yet I put it to a vote that the guardians put half the money they make to charitable organizations . All in favor say AYE  
Gamora smiled and was the first to say AYE quickly followed by Drax and Peter even Groot said "I"  
Rocket said, "we work to hard to for our money I am saying NAY."  
Peter grin wickedly and said, "I also nominate Rocket to be in charge of the Funds and make sure they make it to Charitable Organization. All in favor raise their hands"  
Rocket grown as he watched Peter, Gamora, Drax and Groot raised their hand  
Rocket growled and said," Whatever let us eat" and glared at peter and gamora

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
